<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Driving by fandomgurl77</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24659236">Driving</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomgurl77/pseuds/fandomgurl77'>fandomgurl77</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Downton Abbey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And Failing, Anger, Carnage - Freeform, Cars, Chaos, Comedy, Disaster, Driving, Facepalm, Frustration, Gen, How do I do This?, I don't know, I loathe this, Inexperience, Jokes, Learning to Drive, Oh no!, Rated G for now, Self-Pity, Teaching, Trying to be funny, Ugh, Why Do I Even Bother?, aaahhh!, boredom writing, eh-heh, fines, har har!, how did that happen?, i needed a laugh, learning, never driven before, poor Barrow, rating may change i don't know yet, what's this?, wrote this for a laugh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:20:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24659236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomgurl77/pseuds/fandomgurl77</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas Barrow finally decides to learn to drive. What could possibly go wrong?</p><p>Rated G for now although this may change later on.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thomas Barrow &amp; Tom Branson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Driving</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For this story, I'm assuming that all the cars have key-ignitions.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘Branson’, Thomas said, ‘I’d like to learn to drive.’</p><p>‘What for?’ Branson asked.</p><p>‘Well’, Thomas replied, ‘I feel that with a license, I could get out more on my days off.’</p><p>‘Ok then’, Branson said, ‘I suppose I could give you some lessons to get you started.’</p><p>‘Thanks’, Thomas said, ‘I’ll be on the road in no time.’</p><p>‘However’, Branson said sternly, ‘Driving is not like a leisurely walk in the park; there are a lot of rules that you must remember and obey at all times, such as observing a safe speed and giving way to other motorists and pedestrians when necessary.’</p><p>‘Ok, ok’, Thomas said, ‘I’ve got it; sounds as easy as pie.’</p><p>‘You try making a pie from scratch’, Mrs. Patmore said as she walked into the room, ‘I’m sure you’d change your mind then, wouldn’t you?’</p><p>Both men rolled their eyes at this comment.</p><p>‘Thanks, Mrs. Patmore’, Thomas said, ‘But I’m not going to be making a pie…or anything else for that matter.’</p><p>‘No’, Branson said, ‘He’s going to learn to drive.’</p><p>‘Well then’, Mrs. Patmore said, ‘Good luck with that…you’ll need it.’</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>‘Right’, Branson said as he and Thomas stood outside looking at something in front of them, ‘This is the car you’ll be learning in.’</p><p>Thomas couldn’t believe what he’d just heard.</p><p>‘This clapped-out old dunger?’ he asked, ‘What about one of those fancy-schmancy cars in the garage?’</p><p>‘Look’, Branson said, ‘You’ve never even touched a car before, aside from getting in or out as a passenger. Besides, His Lordship would <strong>never </strong>allow it, especially from someone with no experience what-so-ever.’</p><p>‘I suppose you’re right’, Thomas said before they opened the front doors, ‘So, what do I need to do first?’</p><p>‘Firstly, to turn the car on, you need to insert the key into the ignition’, Branson said.</p><p>‘Um…ok’, Thomas said before the engine came to life with a mighty rev and the car started to move forward towards a tree.</p><p>‘AHHH!’ Thomas said in a panic, ‘How do I control this thing?’</p><p>‘Just turn the steering wheel either left or right to move in that direction’, Branson said.</p><p>Fortunately, Thomas turned the wheel just in time before crashing into the tree.</p><p>‘Blimey…’ he said while unconsciously putting his foot on the brake pedal, causing the car to stop moving, ‘That very nearly ended in disaster…’</p><p>‘Yes’, Branson said, ‘And it seems that you’ve figured out how to brake as well.’</p><p>‘What?’ Thomas said as he looked down and saw his foot on the pedal, ‘Well, I’ll be; I didn’t even know that I had done it.’</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>